Hamster Dance
by Silverfox588
Summary: The title really tells all. It is a fanfiction with the hamster dance.
1. Karl

Hamster Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Chapter One

* * *

Karl sat down in the cockpit of his Iron Kong and sighed. It had been a long, hard day and he just wanted to go back to the barracks to sleep. The minute the cockpit lid shut, music began to play. Karl didn't recognize the song but the song had barely begun and it was irritating him. Karl leaned forward to turn it off and found that the button was gone and when he tried to turn it off with a voice command, the music simply got louder. Karl groaned as he recognized the song. It was The Hamster Dance.

Thomas had been listening to it while he was working on Beek and it had been irritating even then. Karl started towards the base and tried to block the sound out of his mind, but it was growing louder the farther he went and it was getting hard to tune it out. Karl reached into a small compartment for the ear plugs he normally kept there but he only felt a piece of paper in the compartment. He pulled it out and read it.

It said: Dance Karl!!! It's the Hamster Dance!!!!

"I'm going to get you for this Thomas!" Karl yelled crumpling the piece of paper. "You and anyone connected will pay for this."

The song was coming to an end and Karl breathed out a sigh of relief. It was getting hard not to move to the beat of the music and the high pitched voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. As the last few beats of the song ended, the song started playing again.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Karl screamed putting his hands over his ears in desperation. It didn't help at all. He was about twenty miles from the base and he knew that if this kept up he might kill Thomas when he got back. Karl put the coordinates to the base into the computer and let the Iron Kong take over. Karl took out his knife and cut into his seat to get at the cotton beneath the fabric. He stuffed bits of it into his ears and it helped muffle the sound somewhat, but he could still hear that annoying voice. It was getting to the middle of the song and to Karl's horror, he was singing along with it.

"Alright everybody, now here we go, it's a brand new version of the dosido. Just stomp your feet and clap your hand, come on everybody it's the Hamster Dance! Bounce and climb to the beat, hey you don't even have to move your feet. Just shake your thing, like I see you move, now spin around and feel the groove. Yee-ha!!!"

Karl began to shake and he rocked back and forth. This could not be happening to him. He decided that if he ever heard this song again that he would destroy every version of it on planet Zi, but not before getting his revenge on the ones who did this o him.

*******one hour later*******

Karl was curled in a ball with his hands over his ears when a young sergeant opened the lid of his cockpit up. The song had stopped the minute he was within the base walls. Karl opened his eyes and stared back at the sergeant.

"Is the song gone?" Karl asked quietly, not wanting to start it off again. The sergeant nodded and offered him a hand out of the Iron Kong with a small smile. "Thomas is going to pay for tampering with my Iron Kong."

"Was it The Hamster Dance sir?" The sergeant asked watching Karl twitch at the name. "Your Iron Kong wasn't the only one tampered with sir. There were a few others tampered with as well. There was no way to turn it off and it kept playing over and over again right?"

Karl nodded and looked at his destroyed chair. He swore under his breath and dismissed the sergeant. Karl went straight to his room and saw Thomas tied to his desk chair with a note from the entire company. Karl smiled and began torturing Thomas like he swore he would.

*******Later that night*******

Karl left the Zaber Fang exactly the way it had been when he had entered it and smiled. It was only missing the volume control and the radio button. Karl went back to his room with a broad smile on his face.

TBC….

* * *

This madness was written because I can't stop listening to the blasted song myself.


	2. Raven and Prozen

Chapter two

* * *

Raven rolled out of his bed and groaned. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long day and he wanted to go back to bed. Thankfully he had been away all day yesterday and he didn't have to deal with the Hamster Dance incident. Shadow had gotten into the habit of replaying the songs that he heard over and over again. Raven got dressed and went out to the Zaber Fang without breakfast. He wanted to train some more.

Shadow followed him and Raven climbed into the cockpit. Shadow began complaining the minute he sat down. He usually made that noise when something minor was wrong, so Raven ignored him. He shut the cockpit lid and started off to the training grounds. He only made it a few miles outside of the base when he noticed a small box on his screen, so he opened it. He instantly regretted it. It was the Hamster Dance!!

"I'll kill everyone in that base." Raven threatened in his most menacing voice. He clicked touched the box again hoping to turn it off but another box came up beside it, playing the Hamster Dance. It was playing at the same time and when Raven tried again, another box appeared. Raven went to turn the volume off and found that the button was gone. "No. This cannot be happening to me."

Shadow was already playing the song and Raven was beginning to lose his temper. He turned the Zaber Fang back to the base and when he got out of the Zaber Fang, Karl was waiting for him. He went to push past him, but Karl stopped him.

"Prozen wants to talk to you, as soon as you can." Karl said studying the young man in front of him. "Is there something wrong Raven? You seem tense."

"Listen to that!" Raven yelled pointing to the open cockpit lid. "I can't get rid of it and it's driving me crazy! I'm going to kill the person who did this! Shadow is even playing it now. I want it out of my Zaber Fang!!!"

"Is that all?" Karl asked in a bored tone. "We had to deal with that all yesterday. It took the mechanics two hours to get it out of my Iron Kong and it started when I was coming back from training, twenty- two miles out. Do you have any idea how bad it is when you hear it over sixty times?"

"Sixty? I've only heard it about fifteen." Raven looked around and leaned close to Karl suddenly, an evil smile on his face. "Do you think we can get it onto antenna-heads computer?"

Karl raised an eyebrow and tried to stifle a laugh at Raven's nickname for Prozen. He nodded and motioned for Raven to follow him into a deserted computer room. He easily hacked into Prozen's computer and began to upload the file onto his computer. He made the activation different from Raven's and pressed enter. The file was sent and there would be no back trace. Raven grinned and then hit Karl upside the back of the head.

"You ever touch my Zaber Fang again and I'll kill you." Raven whispered before disappearing up to Prozen's office. Karl smiled and went out to see if the mechanics had finished getting the song files out of all the zoids affected.

Raven walked into antenna-heads office and tried not to sigh when he was told to wait. He listened to antenna-heads orders and resisted the urge to smile.

"Sir, you have a file waiting to be opened." Raven informed antenna-head before leaving the office. The minute he closed the door he broke into a run. He heard the reaction when he reached the far end of the corridor. Raven was still laughing when he passed Karl a few minutes later and Karl started to laugh as well.

* * *

The nickname of antenna-head came from my other story, Antennas. The antenna-head add in is for Dark Zaber Fang.

Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Irvine

Chapter three

This chapter is set after the Death Saurer and after the Guardian Force is established.

Irvine stared at Karl, who was sitting in his new Iran Kong twitching badly. Irvine climbed up and heard the Hamster Dance playing in the cock pit at a low volume. As the song got farther along the volume increased and Karl twitched even more. Irvine began to laugh and Karl turned toward him with a murderous glare.

"You think this is funny?" Karl asked grabbing the front of Irvine's shirt and pulling him into the cockpit. He shoved Irvine's head close to a speaker and Irvine just laughed harder. "I'm going to kill Thomas."

They left the Iron Kong and went into the hotel the conference was being held at. Thomas saw Karl and waved at him with a big grin on his face. Karl growled and ignored him. Irvine went over to Van, Fiona and Moon Bay. Irvine waved Thomas over and began to explain to everyone what had happened to Karl. The conference lasted longer than anyone expected so they all decided to stay the night. As everyone was leaving for their rooms, Irvine noticed that Karl was missing.

Karl groaned as the song got louder as he tried to remove it from his system again and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sat back and pushed the volume button again and everything went silent. Karl looked down at the disc player and started swearing. All he had to do was take the disc out. He had just spent the last two hours going through the entire system and it was in the disc player. He was going to KILL Thomas. Then another idea came into his head. Karl laughed evilly.

Karl grabbed the disc and made his way over to Irvine's Lightning Saix quietly. He climbed up into the cockpit and slid the disc into the player. Then he added it into a few of the Saix's systems just to be a pain in the ass. Karl climbed down and closed the cockpit lid. He went to his room with a small smile on his face.

The next morning Karl woke up to Irvine's swearing. Karl laughed and got dressed slowly; wanting to savor the moment. He went downstairs and the minute he stepped outside Irvine tackled him. They went down in a cloud of dust; Irvine came out on top holding Karl down by his shoulders. Karl just kept laughing at Irvine. Irvine looked over at Thomas.

"What is wrong with your brother? I've never seen him act like this before." Irvine asked slightly confused. Thomas shrugged.

"He can't always be serious. He just has laughing fits sometimes." Thomas explained walking away. Irvine hauled Karl to his feet and dragged him over to his Lightning Saix. Karl saw the Saix and laughed even harder. "Fix it."

Karl just shook his head and ducked out of Irvine's grip. He ran to the Iron Kong and left them all standing there. Karl made it a few miles before he had to stop because he laughing so hard that there were tears running down his face. A message came through and he opened it, still laughing. When Karl saw who it was though, he stopped laughing. It was Raven.

"Nice job Shubaltz. You won't be able to trace this, so don't even try. I just wanted to see what everyone was doing." Raven said with a grin before disappearing again. Karl sighed and continued on his way.

Reviews welcome.


End file.
